playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation X Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars
PlayStation X Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars 'is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93 that crosses over ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale ''and ''Super Smash Bros for Wii U ''and 3DS''. Story Polygon Man, after being defeated in All-Stars, manages to make his way to the World of Trophies and gains control of both Master Hand and Crazy Hand, becoming the new entity, Master Polygon. Wanting to exact his revenge on the All-Stars, he brings them over to the World of Trophies and begins merging the two realms. More info will be revealed later.. Modes Single Player: *Adventure Mode: A story-driven adventure mode similar to Brawl's Subspace Emissary. *Classic Mode: A series of battles with different criteria as well as bonus games such as Target Smash and Race to the Finish, leading up to a battle against either Master Hand, Crazy Hand, or Polygon Man. *All-Star Mode: A mode where you fight every playable character in succession. *Arcade: Play through each character's story, fight their rival, and face Master Polygon. *Training: Includes Basic Training, Combat Trials, and othermodes. *Stadium: A mode that includes Home-Run Contest, Target Smash, Multi-Man Battle, and Boss Battles. Multiplayer *Battle Mode: An offline battle mode where up to four players may fight. Online friends may also be invited to the session. *Tournament: A traditional tournament mode like the ones in the Super Smash Bros series. *Online Match: A mode where players can battle people online. Includes Ranked Match and Player Match. *Event Match: A mode that includes several battles, as well as mini-games and other challenges, with a variety of criteria. Extras *Store: A mode where players can quickly access the PlayStation Store or Nintendo eShop for additional content. *Gallery: A mode that includes a gallery for the player's unlocked Trophies, videos/movies, music, and Masterpieces, playable demos of games from most series in the game (Wii U/PS3/PS4 versions only). *Stage Maker: A mode that lets players create their own stages. *Customize:A mode where players can edit characters' movesets, intros, outros, and victory music, and choose their icons, backgrounds, and online titles. Supported Hardware The list of ways to play the game other than traditional controllers. All versions support Cross-Play, although the PlayStation versions of the game cannot connect to the Nintendo versions or vice-versa. However, use of a third-party link cable supports offline cross-play between the 3DS and Vita versions of the game. PlayStation 3 *DualShock 3 *DualShock 4 (via USB cable or PlayStation Now) *PlayStation Move Controllers *PlayStation Vita System (via PlayStation Now, Remote Play, or Cross-Controller) PlayStation 4 *DualShock 3 (via PlayStation Now) *DualShock 4 *PlayStation Move Controllers *PlayStation Vita System (via PlayStation Now, Remote Play, or Second Screen) Nintendo Wii U *Wii U Gamepad *Wii U Pro Controller *Wii Remote and Nunchuk *Nintendo 3DS System Nintendo 3DS *Touch Screen *3DS-to-Vita Link Cable PlayStation Vita *DualShock 3 (via PlayStation Vita TV) *Rear Touch Pad *3DS-to-Vita Link Cable Gameplay The game would utilize both the SSB and PSASBR engines, as the gameplay would be a blend of both styles, utilizing both damage-based gameplay and instant-kill Supers. Most of a character's basic combos are taken from the gameplay style of PlayStation All-Stars, although throwing mechanics and recovery moves (such as Link's Hookshot and Cole's Lightning Tether) are carried over in the style of Super Smash Bros. In addition, each character will only have two Super Moves: a Final Smash, and a Super Smash. A Final Smash works just as it does in the Super Smash Bros series, wherein the super will deal a large amount of damage, but will not kill. The Super Smash is taken as a combination of ''PlayStation All-Stars Super Moves and the Final Smash in that it will be a move that kills opponents instantly, but is accessed through an item rather than a chargeable meter. A Final Smash is accessed via a Smash Ball, and a Super Smash is accessed via a new item known as an AP Orb, which is a Smash Ball infused with All-Star Power (AP). Another unique feature is the introduction of hidden characters, which are individual characters with their own movesets and costumes, but share a slot with another character. The most common type of hidden character is a "clone" character, such as Pichu to PIkachu and Kessler to Cole MacGrath. These characters are either alternate versions of a character, or the same character with a different moveset. However, there are also "true" hidden characters who share a slot with another character, but are not the same character and may have entirely different gameplay. An example of this would be Lammy from UmJammer Lammy, who shares a slot with PaRappa, and Lucas from Earthbound, who shares a slot with Ness. The roster so far is taken directly from PlayStation All-Stars and the entire Smash Bros series, with a few additions. The Nintendo roster is largely composed of first-party characters, with only two known third-party guests. The PlayStation side is also composed of a large amount of first-party characters, although there are a few guest characters as well. Both sides have a roster of 37 revealed characters and 12 hidden characters. Characters The characters are listed by series. PlayStation Nintendo Hidden Characters Stages Nearly every stage from across the entire Super Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars series return, albeit with some changes. Not all stages feature the crossover mechanic seen in the PlayStation All-Stars series, in fact this feature is only present in new stages and those returning from Battle Royale. Instead, all previous Nintendo stages and those from the other PlayStation All-Stars installments will recieve a "final" variation. For Nintendo stages, this gives them a variation based on the series' Final Destination stage. For PlayStation stages, they will become polygonal and take on elements of the Rival and Boss Arena from Battle Royale. This option is not present in stages that feature the crossover mechanic. Classic stages mark stages that return from previous entries in the Super Smash Bros series and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Retro stages are stages from old-school installments of PlayStation franchises. Returning stages refer to stages from recent installments or sequels (in the case of PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Stadium). New Stages Classic Stages (Super Smash Bros 64) Classic Stages (Super Smash Bros Melee) Classic Stages (Super Smash Bros Brawl) Returning Stages (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS) Retro Stages (PlayStation Era) Retro Stages (PlayStation 2 Era) Category:Spin-off Ideas Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Series Category:PlayStation 4 Series Category:PlayStation Vita Series Category:Other Series Classic Stages (PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) Returning Stages (PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Stadium) More to be added later.. Kirby Hats The list of different appearances that Kirby takes on when he absorbs characters' powers. I will add the abilities copied later.. PlayStation Hats Nintendo Hidden Characters Items The list of items in the game. Many items from both the Super Smash Bros and PlayStation series return, although some feature different effects and others have been removed and added to certain characters' movesets. PlayStation Nintendo Category:Spin-off Ideas Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Series Category:PlayStation 4 Series Category:PlayStation Vita Series Category:Other Series Gallery Promotional Art smash_bros_x_all_stars__taking_a_break_by_leehatake93-d69izx1.png All Versions.png|The original coverart using the working title "Smash Your Bros with All-Stars" Screenshots It's Reals.png PSP PSxSSB.png PSxSSB Roster.png PSxSSB 2.png PSxSSB Team 1.png Stages.png Roster on Vita- Page 1.png Roster on Vita- Page 2.png Roster on Vita- Page 3.png Roster on Vita- Page 4.png Trivia *Iota from Tearaway appears as a hidden character for Sackboy, despite the fact that they are from different video games. Category:Spin-off Ideas Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Series Category:PlayStation 4 Series Category:PlayStation Vita Series Category:Other Series